


This Time

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, pushy!Keeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeler/Encke smutty short.  Encke just wants to cuddle.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> [mel-onopoppolus](http://mel-onopoppolus.tumblr.com/post/41578781779) did a gorgeous fanart of this fic, for which I want to thank her so much.  
> 

“Keeler, are you sure—“ The blond arched back against him, fucking himself while Encke just stood there with his hands on Keeler’s hips. Too slim, too delicate, his skin burning and taught under Encke’s hands as Keeler reached back to rake his nails over his fighter’s shoulder. Encke shuddered and leaned his head against Keeler’s back, wanting to fuck him as hard as he was begging for but afraid of breaking him.

“Oh, harder, don’t treat me like glass,” Keeler said, leaning back down to put his hands on the bed and push his ass up into Encke’s hands. He looked back over his shoulder with his eyebrows raised and a little smile, legs spread and begging for it. Encke dug his fingers into Keeler’s hips and drove into him, wishing he could pick up his navigator and do this with Keeler’s legs wrapped around him, his face pressed to Keeler’s neck, but this was what Keeler wanted, rough and hard— 

“Pull my hair, pull it harder,” Keeler demanded, moaning as Encke wrapped the long blond hair around his hand and tugged Keeler’s head back gently. “Harder,” Keeler gasped, arching his back and trying to make Encke fuck him faster. 

Encke took a deep breath and hoped Keeler knew what he wanted. He jerked Keeler’s blond head back, slapping his ass bright red, holding his skinny hips in place. Encke fucked Keeler in short, sharp strokes, pulling Keeler’s head and hips back in time until the blond shuddered and pushed his face to the mattress, his joints stiffening and Encke stopped, hoping he hadn’t hurt Keeler too badly. He leaned down to kiss Keeler’s shoulder, his navigator shivering under him and he realized Keeler had just come hard, shuddering with the aftershocks of it as Encke tried to pull out of him. 

Keeler put his face back to be kissed and bit at Encke’s lip, pulling him down so they could both collapse on the bed with Encke still in him. Keeler let himself be held then, pressing himself back as Encke wrapped around him, still fucking him from behind, but at least this was close, so they could kiss as Encke finished with slow strokes, his hand running over Keeler’s warm thigh. He was so close, his nose pressed into Keeler’s hair as he tried to hold it back, tried to drag it out and make it last longer, and then his face was being dragged up by Keeler’s hand fisted in his hair. 

Encke growled and grabbed Keeler’s hand away, catching his other hand and pinning both of them out in front of his navigator’s face, holding him down so Encke could fuck him slow the way he wanted without Keeler trying to push him faster and harder. 

It was too much, though, Keeler writhing against his his hold pushing Encke over, and he realized too late that that had been exactly what the blond wanted, pushing Encke where he wanted, being the one in control even while he was held down and fucked. Encke pulled him close and kissed his navigator’s warm neck as Keeler tried to rearrange them, finally letting him go so Keeler could turn to face him.

Encke pulled Keeler over on top of him, laying back with Keeler’s hair trailing over his chest as the blond kissed along his collarbone. He put an arm over Keeler only to have it pushed away, Keeler climbing out of bed to look for his clothes. 

Encke pushed himself up to watch Keeler dress, frowning at Keeler’s apologetic smile and unhealthily flushed cheeks. “Can’t you just stay this time?”

“You’re such a romantic,” Keeler said, buttoning up his jacket. “I have to get back to central.”

“Keeler. You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

Keeler leaned down, teasing for a kiss and trailing his fingers over Encke’s bare chest. “Wear me out more next time and I’ll stay. I’ll be fine.” Encke fisted his hand in Keeler’s hair, making him gasp against the bite Encke gave his lip, but then he was pulling away and Encke let him go.


End file.
